The Burdens on this Chest
by WhichCat
Summary: (AU) Brought back from the dead, Pietro Maximoff is struggling to feel normal. Memories of his death haunt him and he refuses to tell anyone about it. Until he meets a blonde waitress who has a habit of getting him to talk. Blair knows what it's like to crave normalcy and would do anything to help the enhanced male achieve it. Even if it means sacrificing her own for his. (R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

Pietro woke with a gasp. His body was slick with sweat, his chest tight and his lungs burning. He could still feel them, the bullets, piercing his body, ripping into him as if he were nothing. He could still hear Wanda's scream, echoing through his mind and tearing him apart from the inside out.

He wasn't sure how they had done it. How they had brought him back from the dead, but when he came back something had snapped. Something was different and he wasn't sure what it was. Something didn't feel right. The doctors and scientists had told him that he wouldn't remember anything about being gone. But they were wrong. He remembered everything. He could remember the feeling of floating weightless in dark nothingness. He remembered the constant static that filled his ears with white noise. He remembered the feelings of regret and pain and helplessness. Pietro especially remembered the feeling of his heart being ripped from his body and forced back into it, fractured and incomplete.

He would relive these memories every night. His dreams becoming nothing but his memories of death and they would weigh heavy on his chest throughout the day. The enhanced male didn't dare tell anyone of them. Especially not Wanda — although he suspected that she knew everything and refused to bring it up first. They were his atonement for what he had put his sister through.

The silver-haired male sat up and swung his legs over the side of his unkempt bed — his sheets and duvet in a pile on the floor. He needed to move in order to clear his head. Pietro ran a hand through his tousled hair before changing out of his bed sweatpants and into another, clean pair, a tee shirt, and a hoodie with an embroidered 'A' on the chest. He looked at the digital clock on the table beside his bed. It was still rather early in the evening, but late enough that most restaurants were closed. Without hesitation, the enhanced male sped through the compound. He would run around Manhattan until he came across something open.

Before long he came to a stop in front of a 24-hour diner. "Saucy's Diner?" He scoffed. "Who names their establishment that?" The building wasn't anything impressive, in his opinion. In fact, it looked rather old and beaten up. If the inside looked anything like the outside did than the food wouldn't be that impressive either. Heaving a small sigh, Pietro opened the battered door and walked into the restaurant. He blinked against the harsh fluorescent lights that gave everything a sickly hue before making his way to an empty booth. The enhanced male looked around the diner for the first time, noticing that it was there were a handful of people scattered throughout booths and sitting at the counter. Some, if not all, of the customers, were older men and he assumed that he was the youngest person in the entire establishment. That was until a small blonde waitress walked out from the kitchen area carrying a fresh pot of coffee.

She leaned against the counter for a moment, coffee pot in hand. She was surprised by how dead the diner was for a Friday night. Usually, they were swamped with bar hoppers and those who partied a bit too hard. But none of those customers were around, yet. In a way, the blonde was thankful that the rowdy crowds hadn't appeared. It saved her from sexist comments and receiving illegible phone numbers.

"Hey, blondie, booth 10 has been sitting there for a while. Why don't you make yourself useful and get him a coffee." Larry grumbled as he leaned forward to glare through the food window.

Blair looked towards booth 10. "But that's Rita's side... and I've already got my hands full." The last part was a fib and they all knew it. She puffed out her cheeks and grabbed a mug, pouring a cup of coffee. On her way to the corner booth, Blair stopped to give one of the few customers his bill. Finally, she stood to the side of the table and placed the cup down in front of the young man. She smiled and pulled out her order pad, "Hi, what can I get for you?" She asked. "I hope you wanted coffee, if not, I'll bring you something else." She looked at the male closer, noticing the embroidered 'A' on his jumper. "Say, do you live in that god awful tower in the middle of town?" She asked curiously. Blair cleared her throat realizing that she had gotten off topic. "You don't have to answer that." She mumbled, embarrassed at her prying curiosity.

The silver-haired male looked up at the young woman and smiled. "The coffee's just fine, thanks." Pietro took hold of the cup and lifted it up, taking a sip. Burning his tongue on the fresh beverage, he placed the mug back down. Eyebrow cocked, the male waited until the blonde woman was finished rambling. "You sure talk fast for it being so late in the evening." Pietro joked, his smile never wavering. "As much as I hate to admit it. Yes, I do live in the gaudy tower in the center of town." Licking his lips, the enhanced male picked up the mug again, "It is not so bad once you get used to it. Quite fancy if you ask me."

"Really? I always thought it would be cold and lonely." Blair said placing her hand down on the table and leaning slightly. "Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get for you?" The blonde smiled and waited. She knew it was coming. The 'I'll get your number' line. It always came even if the person didn't look like the sort. They were always the sort, especially if they were coming to Saucy's at this hour.

But it never came. Instead, the male grabbed a menu and surveyed it before nodding. "Apple pie with Vanilla, I feel like something a bit sweet." Blair gave the young man a look knowing what he was trying to do. He had said the words so innocently that if she hadn't been looking at him, at his cocky expression, she would have never guessed that he was flirting.

She smiled and nodded. The blonde placed her order pad into the large pocket of her black apron and stood straight. She placed her hands on her hips, "Coming right up." She turned around and began to walk back to the counter. "Hey Larry, I need a slice of apple pie, with vanilla." She called to the clearly agitated cook as she entered the swinging doors to the back. Leaning against the scuffed wall, Blair too a minute to herself. She dealt with these arseholes every night and yet this one just so happened to get under her skin. Maybe she was tired and needed to take a vacation. Maybe it was because he wasn't intoxicated, or so he looked. It could have been a million reasons as to why her neck burned from embarrassment. Except that it wasn't because the man was particularly attractive or that he as one of the heroes that resided in town. _No_ , she decided, _it's because I made a slight fool of myself and brought up that stupid 'A'._

Taking a deep breath, Blair wiped her sweaty hands on her black apron before making her way out to the front. She stopped to grab the apple pie and ice-cream before making her way to the young man. Placing the plate down, she smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else." The blonde turned and walked off before the male had a chance to say anything. She had other customers to deal with, though they were far and few between.

Pietro watched as the young waitress walked away, a grin on his face. Perhaps not being able to sleep was a good thing. He had stumbled across this place and the small blonde after all. If there was anything else in the world that the silver-haired male loved more than running, it was pushing buttons and it didn't matter whose buttons he pushed, so long as he got a reaction from it.

Still grinning, the enhanced male looked down at the dessert in front of him and began to eat it. The coffee had been average, but the pie was a pleasant surprise. Bobbing his head in satisfaction, Pietro finished the pie and sat back, sipping his coffee. He watched groups of people walk and wobble outside of the diner, laughing quietly when women would stumble out of their too high heels. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but if the growing noise around him was any indication, it had been awhile.

"D'ya want more coffee?" An older woman asked, holding a pot of dark brown liquid and snapping her gum loudly.

Pietro nodded and as she was pouring him another cup, he looked around the now full diner. All around them were groups of 4 or 5 people, some mixed gender while others were strictly made of men or women. Each group was in varying states of intoxication and rowdiness. He thanked the older woman and continued to scan the booths until he found what he was looking for. Across the room from where he was sitting stood the blonde, a scowl etched on her face as she dealt with a particularly touchy group of middle-aged men. Pietro's grip tightened on the mug as he watched one of the men reach for the young woman's arse as she walked away, laughing. Flirting was one thing, but harassment was another and it was disgusting.

The silver-haired male about to stand but stopped himself. The blonde was no longer serving the touchy group of men. In fact, she was now on his side of the restaurant, soothing a group of young women who had been loudly ranting about cheating boyfriends. He sighed and took a gulp of his freshly poured coffee. What would he have done to the touchy men had she remained their waitress? Given them a stern talking to? He snorted. If it had been Wanda, he would have beaten the guy to a pulp, no words necessary. Hell, if it was any woman he would have done the same; beaten the asshole until he begged.

Lost in thought, Pietro jumped slightly when the young waitress appeared in front of him. "So, how did you like the pie?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side.

"I-it was good. I really was not expecting much, but I'm glad that I was wrong." He stuttered, trying to regain his composure. Looking up at the blonde he gave a half-hearted smile. "Do you get them often?" He asked, motioning towards the group of men.

Blair sighed, "Unfortunately all the time. Especially on nights like tonight. But it's okay, nothing a little switch-a-roo won't help." Looking over her shoulder at the older woman as she served the touchy men, the blonde smiled. "Rita's good at dealing with the assholes." Blair turned back to look at the silver-haired male and shrugged. "You've been here an awfully long time."

Pietro chuckled. "You caught me. I couldn't sleep." For the first time that night he looked at the name tag pinned to the left side of the blonde's chest. _Blair_. It fit her. Now that he knew her name, he couldn't picture her having another one.

"You're not alone. Most of the older men are here for the same reason. Or their wives kicked them out for the night." She shook her head. "A lot on your mind or are you an insomniac?" Again he chuckled and Blair felt her neck warm at the sound. She knew that there were other things she could be doing, but she couldn't pull herself away just yet.

"Definitely too many things on my mind and they seem to be there for good." Looking down at his coffee, the enhanced male gave a small sigh. "I'm alright for now..." Realizing what he had said, Pietro jostled his cup, "just got a refill."

Confused, Blair nibbled her bottom lip. "Okay, well let me know when you need another." Without a second thought, she pulled out her order pad and scribbled down her number, ripping out the yellow lined notebook page. She placed it down on the table beside his hand and without missing a beat she mumbled, "In case you want to talk about all of those bothersome things." Stuffing the notebook back into her black apron, the blonde walked away to make her rounds of the other booths.

Glancing at the piece of paper, Pietro picked it up and held it, memorizing the 7 digit number. He licked his lips before watching the young woman once again. Was she just being kind or did she want an inside look into life at the tower? He slipped the piece of paper into the pocket of his hoodie. Did it matter to the woman that he was different — that he was enhanced? That the things constantly on his mind were breaking him and turning him into a shell of the man he used to be?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since she gave the silver-haired Avenger her number and she had yet to hear from him. He hadn't been back to the diner either. Perhaps he wasn't interested in her offer. She didn't blame him for being wary. Why would you call a total stranger and tell them your deepest worries? Although, therapists were strangers until they weren't. The blonde sighed and rolled over onto her side, ignoring the meow that sounded from the foot of her bed.

This is what she hated the most about working overnights; being unable to sleep after a shift. Blair forced her eyes closed. She needed to get some sort of sleep, even if it was shallow and dreamless. But she couldn't. The harder she tried, the harder it became. Again the blonde sighed, rolling, once again, onto her back. Blair flung her arm over her eyes and whined. Not only did her eyes hurt, they burned. Once again, a meow sounded but was accompanied by the feeling of the cat walking up the woman's torso. She couldn't help but smile when the black cat began to nuzzle against her raised arm, purring. With her free hand, Blair began to stroke the animals back. He always knew when she was upset or anxious. Feeling the cat knead and then lay on her chest, the young woman began to calm down, her breathing becoming slow and steady. Her mind becoming blank.

* * *

He had been up for hours, his sisters scream playing non stop in his ears. Pietro sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands and his eyes closed against a migraine that was never-ending. He knew he looked a right mess, but he didn't care. There was nothing that could ease the chaos within so it was a burden that he would live with. The silver-haired male pushed on his temples, trying to ease his pain, but it didn't help.

He tossed his head back and looked around his dark room, the only source of light peeking through his blackout curtains. Pietro squinted against the offending stream of sun and rushed to cover it. Sighing he stood by the window in complete and utter darkness. It made him feel calm. Like things were alright, if only for a split second. The pitch black was comforting yet unsettling. It made him want the white noise of the void. It also terrified him, made him think that perhaps he belonged in the void instead of beside his sister.

Without thinking, the enhanced male made a beeline for his bedroom door. He needed to see her, to hold her and bandish any thought of death's void of his mind. He needed Wanda. He stopped suddenly, nearly crashing into the door. He couldn't burden her with this. She was too fragile to talk to her about his death...or his want to be back there, floating in the black void.

Once again, Pietro sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He squeezed his eyes against the sound of Wanda screaming, the sound of her heart and soul being torn in half. Why couldn't he forget? Why did he have to be the 1%? He just wanted it to stop, to feel like himself again. But there was nothing he could do. Or could he? The enhanced male looked down at a discarded hoodie on the ground in front of him, a yellow lined piece of paper falling out of the pocket. Picking it up, he smoothed out its crumpled edges, pressing the number into the keypad of his smartphone. His thumb hovered over the green phone icon before he sighed and tapped it, placing the device to his ear. Each ring felt like a lifetime and he debated ending the call until it finally connected.

"Ugh...Hello?" The voice on the other end answered, distant and scratchy. Pietro swallowed, this had been a mistake. What the heck was he going to say? Again the voice asked, "Hello?"

"Ah...Blair?" He managed to squeak out before clearing his throat. "It's Pietro, the guy from last week, with the 'A' on his shirt." He continued running his hand through his messy hair.

"...Oh." She was silent for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of bedding and the mewling of a cat. "What time is it?" She cursed. "Is everything okay?"

Pietro looked at the digital clock sitting on the table beside him and cursed himself. He must have woken the young woman up. "Sorry to have woken you." The enhanced male apologized, "I should not have called so early, I'll be going now…" He started to pull the phone from his ear.

"It's okay, really. It wasn't a very good dream anyway." Pietro closed his eyes. He could picture the blonde, her short hair messy and her cheeks flushed from the sudden call. "You didn't answer my question."

He chuckled. "You caught me. Again." He wanted to tell her that everything was fine now, that just hearing her ask if he was fine made it so. But he couldn't. "It has...been better." Pietro sighed as he lay back in his bed, eyes still closed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blair asked before yawning suddenly. "I'm all ears."

Could he trust this woman with his secrets? All of his secrets including the ones that he refused to acknowledge? "You are tired and should sleep…" He started before she cut him off.

"Look, Pietro, you called me for a reason. We don't have to talk about it, yet. We can just talk if you want." The blonde spoke bluntly.

It was refreshing how blunt she was. There was no bullshitting around her and he liked it. She was honest with him and it was something he needed when he couldn't be honest with himself. "I want to," Pietro mumbled. He held his breath, waiting for her to say something and when she sighed a 'good', he exhaled. "Tell me something about yourself."

He could hear the smirk in her voice when she spoke, "Well, as you may have heard already, I have a cat, a very noisy, clingy cat. He's a royal pain in the arse, but I couldn't imagine my life without him. Charlie, Char for short, is ridiculously lazy, and if he could, he would cuddle with me all day." She paused to chuckle and the enhanced male felt his heart flutter. "He's the only thing that helps get me through the day. Knowing that I've got this little creature at home that depends on me helps me push through the rough times." Blair said, her tone changing from cheerful to sullen.

Pietro opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, eyes adjusted to the pitch black of his room. Maybe he could trust her. At least, with a few secrets. "I...I have these dreams. Nightmares really, that I would not wish on my worst of enemies." He started, his chest feeling tight. "Most nights I wake up in a panic. The...dreams, they follow me into consciousness and they're all that I can think about." Pietro's stomach dropped when the line went silent. He was terrified that he had scared her off, that what he had said had been too much for her. That she wouldn't be able to handle anything else he told her.

"...Thank-you for telling me, Pietro." Finally, Blair spoke, her voice low and soft. "It must have been difficult, confiding in someone you've just met." He nearly groaned in relieve. She hadn't left. He hadn't scared her off. "Can I let you in on a secret? They're just dreams. No matter how real they may seem, they may feel, they're not."

The silver-haired male closed his eyes once again. If only she knew that they were 100% real. That they weren't just dreams, they were memories. He couldn't tell her that, not when she was trying so hard to help. "Do you think they'll ever stop?"

"Yes. In time, when you've healed from whatever trauma you may have been through." Oh, how he wanted that to be true. He craved nothing more than for Blair to be right. Since he had been back, he wanted them to stop. To dream something other than his death.

He sighed, "I sure hope so." He placed his free hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat a steady rhythm.

"Pietro," Again her voice was low and gentle, "everything will be okay. Trust me."

The enhanced male felt his heartbeat quicken at her words. Could he really trust the young woman? How would Blair fix him when he couldn't even fix himself? There was something about the young woman that made him feel as if he could honestly open up to her, but he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was because she was an outsider. Ignorant of what had really happened in Sokovia. She was an ordinary person. She was normal and that's all he hoped and wished to be. Normal. Well, as normal as an enhanced individual could be. "Is it alright if I continue to call?" He asked moving the hand on his chest to rest behind his head. He heard her breath hitch and he smiled when she breathed a 'yes'.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So I've been really hesitant to include the 'Sokovian' language because it obviously doesn't exist and I've seen everything from Hungarian, Romanian and Russian used. None of those really felt right. If you go according to the comics and say that Sokovia is the MCU version of Transia, than Romanian would be correct. However, I plan to stick close to the MCU version and what is actually written in Sokovia on signs. After some digging, I've found that the Cyrillic alphabet that is seen in Sokovia is Serbian. But when any latin letters are seen, they translate to Bosnian? Thanks, MCU, for making the Sokovian language hard to grasp for writers._

 _Anyway, I was wondering if you guys had any preferences to which I use? I don't speak either language, but will try my best to not fuck up what is being said… I'm leaning more towards Serbian as the Cyrillic alphabet is used in Sokovia (even though its neighbors, the Czech Republic and Slovakia use a Latin alphabet...). But I'm not sure, what do you think? Please, for the love of god, let me know via review._

 _Thanks cuties._

* * *

"Pietro, are you even listening to me?" Wanda asked, placing her hands on her hips. The female enhanced looked down at her brother's sprawled form. It had been days since she had seen him out of his room and it bothered her. This wasn't like him. Her Pietro was never like this. He was her rock, her protector and now, when she wanted to be his, he wouldn't let her. Instead, he hid away from the world, from her, afraid of hurting her. But he didn't understand that what he was doing now was just that, hurting her. Wanda had just gotten him back and now she was losing him again. " _Брате…_ " ( _Brother...)_

The Sokovian male opened his eyes and looked at his sister. For the first time in weeks, he truly saw her. Saw how tired she was. How pale her skin had become, the hollows of her cheeks even more pronounced than he had seen in years. He saw just how frightened she was. He stood up and walked towards her, a blur of motion. "Wanda…" He started, wrapping his arms around her smaller body, " _Зао ми је_." ( _I'm sorry.)_ Pietro pulled his sister closer. He was sorry for everything he had put her through and that he hadn't noticed just how much of a toll it was taking on her. He sighed when she finally returned his embrace.

"Sorry? For what?" The young woman closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest. This was her Pietro and she hoped that he would stay.

"For not listening. What were you saying?" The silver-haired male chuckled, hearing Wanda grumble. "I am joking, Wanda." It felt nice to joke with his sister again. He didn't want to admit that talking with the blonde waitress helped, but it had. It had allowed him to emerge from the dark cloud that had made a home above his head for the past few months, if only for a few hours though he hoped for more than that. "I would rather make something than go to an over-priced restaurant. We can make kugel or cabbage rolls, together." He looked down at the other enhanced and smiled.

Wanda sighed, "You do know that we would have to go shopping for the ingredients." When the male in front of her shrugged his shoulders in response, the brunette pulled away from him. "Okay, fine. But if I end up being the only one cooking, you will _not_ hear the end of it, Pietro." She turned on her heel, exiting her brother's messy room, unable to help the small smile that graced her lips.

As he watched his sister leave, the male enhanced ran a hand through his hair. It had been so long since they cooked together. Not since before… He tried not to think about it and instead tried to think about the present. He needed to shower before they could leave. He could feel the dried sweat from his nightmares all over his body and he was not a fan of it. Kicking off his sweatpants, Pietro slowly made his way to his ensuite bathroom. He had wanted to visit the dilapidated diner to see if she was there, but now he couldn't. Though he had spoken to Blair a few hours previous, he wanted to hear her voice again. She had this soothing way of telling him to move the fuck on, but also encouraging him to take it one step at a time. Pietro smiled at the memory of the small blonde leaning against his table that first night. She had seemed so breakable then, but now that she had called him out she seemed formidable. _Stubborn_. He thought, stepping to the steaming path of water.

Pietro closed his eyes and ran his hands through his damp hair. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps everything would be fine. Perhaps he could trust her.

* * *

Blair had struggled to fall back to sleep after she had ended the call with Pietro. He had sounded so broken, so lost, and she couldn't help but empathize with the man. She knew what it was like to live your nightmares as if they were your reality. She knew what it was like to dig yourself into a deep hole, unable to see the light above to crawl your way back to the surface. But she also knew how to do just that, to struggle with the constant fear and anxiety in order to reach the top. To live in the light once more.

The woman sighed and pulled the covers up over her head, ignoring the near constant mewling that sounded from beside her. This was not how she had wanted to spend her day off. Blair had wanted to sleep in, which she never did. But now she wouldn't be able to. It was already 11:30 and she had a friend date to make. The woman pulled the blanket from her face and took a few deep breaths, the large black cat purring and nuzzling her now exposed face. "Okay, Char, come here!" The blonde sat up and picked up the feline, cradling him in her arms. "You're a royal pain in my ass, you know that?" She looked down at the content cat before placing a kiss on his head and sliding out of bed. Still purring, the black cat pawed his way to Blair's shoulder, draping himself over it while the woman made her way out of her bedroom. "Honestly Char…" She shook her head, walking the short distance to her small kitchen, turning on the kettle.

Blair leaned against the counter as she waited, running a hand down the cats back to the tip of his tail. She bit her lip in thought. She couldn't get him out of her head. The sadness in his voice when he confided in her made her chest hurt and her stomach tighten. Why did the enhanced males distress bother her so much? It couldn't be more than knowing a similar feeling, could it? She barely knew the bloke so there was no way in hell that it could have been anything more than that. She felt sorry for him and that was that. The harder she tried to convince herself that it was true the worse the feeling in her stomach became.

The sudden _pop_ of the kettle startled the blonde from her thoughts and she turned around, opening a cupboard to grab a mug. Placing the ceramic object down onto the counter, she opened a small container, pulling a tea bag from within. Plopping the circular bag into the mug, Blair picked up the kettle with her free hand and began to pour the boiled water, making a strong cup of black tea. Mug in hand, the woman continued to stroke the cat lounging over her shoulder, making her way over to a couch. Before she could sit down, the black cat jumped from her shoulder, using it as a springboard. "Ow! No claws next time, you bugger!" She shouted, looking over her shoulder and glaring at the feline who was now cleaning his lanky body.

Blair sipped her tea as she sat down on the couch, tucking her legs under her. She couldn't concentrate on anything that needed to be done before she left to meet up with her friend. Her mind kept going back to the silver-haired male. She closed her eyes and tried to recall what he had looked like the week before at the diner. Pietro had been dressed casually like he had just finished a run, and his hair had been lightly tousled. The dark 5 o'clock shadow on his face was anything but scruffy and the burgundy colour of exhaustion that surrounded his eyes only made them stand out more. Blair sighed at the thought of his clear blue eyes. They weren't as vibrant as she felt they could be, but there was a glimmer of mischief still visible in their muted depths.

She nearly slammed her mug down when her phone rang from her bedroom, jumping up to answer it. "Hello?" She asked as her heart beat hard against her ribs and her hands trembled.

"There's a yoga class that I wanted to go to this evening, but Jeannie's cramping and doesn't want to join…" The chipper voice of her best friend Kate sounded from the other line, clearly unconcerned with the fact that she had scared the hell out of the blonde. "So… I was hoping that maybe you'd like to come? It's not one of those hard classes and it's just regular old yoga, not hot yoga. I know how much you _hate_ the instructor for that class… So what do you say, Blair?"

She heard the other woman finally take a breath and the blonde chuckled. "I say that you've got yourself a date. Is Jeannie still okay for brunch or will it just be the two of us?" Walking back out to the living room, Blair sat back on to the couch and picked up her hot mug of tea.

"Hold on, let me ask her… Hey, babe, are you still coming to brunch or should I bring something back?" She shook her head as her friend yelled, into the phone, to her partner. "I don't think she's moving today. So it looks like it's just us!"

"Hey Kate, yell a little louder next time, I couldn't really hear you." The other woman snorted and Blair gave a hard laugh. "See you at 1:00?" She asked, receiving a confirmation from Kate before hanging up. She placed her cell phone on the couch beside her and took a long sip of her tea. Maybe this is what she needed. Maybe she needed to meditate and focus on nothing in order to get Pietro off of her mind.

Well, for the day at least. He had asked to call her again and she had said yes. _Breathed_ yes. She had offered to listen to him when he needed, but she had never expected to enjoy it as much as she seemed to. Blair gnawed on her bottom lip. She had always been a sucker for accents and his was unlike any she had heard before. Hearing her name on his tongue and his chuckle that she was sure rumbled throughout his chest had sent exhilarated chills down her spine. And she had wanted to do it again, make him chuckle. She wanted to feel the shiver travel through her body once more…

Pulled from her thoughts a third time, Blair leaned her head back against the couch, kissing the very needy and cuddly cat that mewled for her attention. _Yes_. She thought, _Yoga is just what I need…_ Anything would be better than thinking about the silver-haired male all day, even if that was exactly what she wanted to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: (Headcanon) The Maximoff's are Jewish, but not orthodox Jewish. It would be hard for them to be so while they live in the Tower. They eat non-kosher (not made by a Jewish person or is not certified kosher) only if it's a permitted animal and is served without dairy or it is a vegetarian meal. However, they try to avoid this as much as possible. If any of my readers are Jewish and would like to help a non-Jewish writer out, please message me with any and all suggestions or critiques. I want to make the rep as accurate as possible without overstepping._

 _Thanks, cuties!_

* * *

"You seem kind of out of it, chickadee. Something bothering you?" Kate looked at her friend, eyebrow arched and coffee cup placed to her lips. Usually, it was Blair who would ask these questions and it was odd that the blonde's eyes seemed to have a haze to them; a dreamlike glaze. When the woman across from her didn't answer, Kate waved a hand in front of her best friends face and chortled, "Oi! Earth to Blair! You're kind of freaking me out." The auburn haired woman took a sip of her coffee as her friend blinked a few times before her face flushed.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" It was safe to say that Blair was embarrassed. Not only had she zoned out, she had done so in front of Kate and knowing the other woman, she wouldn't stop prying and bothering Blair until she got an answer. The blonde looked down at her plate of food and pushed the vegetables around with her fork.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kate practically slammed her cup of coffee down and leaned closer to the other woman, "Yeah, I don't think so. You are not getting out of whatever," she motioned her hand at Blair and continued, "that was."

Sighing, Blair looked up at the auburn-haired woman. Kate had a mischievous look on her face that made the blonde wish that she had canceled the brunch date. "I couldn't sleep this morning. You know how it is when you come off of an overnight shift." She hadn't lied, not exactly. She did have a hard time sleeping that morning, but she also only got a few hours of sleep before...her phone unexpectedly rang. Which left her in a daze and dealing with her particularly nosey best friend.

"Uh huh. Blair, how long have I known you? Oh, that's right, 5 years and in those 5 years, I have yet to see you pull off a lie. So don't think you can get away with one now. Oh, sorry, a half-truth. It won't happen chickadee, not today, not ever. So spill." Kate wiggled her eyebrows eliciting a small chuckle from the blonde. When Blair remained silent, she gave an exasperated sigh. "Why? Just tell me?!"

"What does it matter anyway, Kate? It's not important. If it was you'd be the first to know." Blair took a bite of her meal. She was done talking about it. The conversation was over.

"You win," Kate said looking out at the busy New York street. "For now." She pursed her lips and gave her best friend a sideways glance. When the blonde woman scoffed, Kate laughed and picked up her coffee cup.

Blair was glad that the day had turned out okay and that the weather held. She followed her friends gaze and they sat for a few minutes people watching. It was always an adventure when people watching in New York. Not everyone was a gem, but when you saw one, oh boy, they were a sight to behold. Lost in thought, Blair hadn't realized that she had made eye contact with a passerby and she most definitely hadn't realized who this passerby was. It wasn't until he smiled did she finally notice that she was ogling a certain silver-haired avenger. She nearly spat out her water and turned away from the window, gaining the attention of the auburn-haired woman across from her.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Kate asked. The look on her face told Blair all she needed to know. The woman was clearly startled and confused at her friend's sudden reaction. "You're lucky you didn't spew your water into my brunch."

"I..um..sorry." Blair sputtered, tossing her napkin onto the table. "I have to pee." Standing suddenly, the blonde rushed from their table and dashed into the bathroom, locking the stall's door behind her. She placed a hand on her chest and willed her heart to stop fluttering. Kate was right, _What the hell was that? What the fuck is wrong with you Blair?_ She thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath. She could have gone all day just thinking about the male and would have been fine. Aloof, perhaps, but fine nonetheless. But seeing him so casually, s _o_ _suddenly_ , made her anything but fine. Blair gnawed on her bottom lip before unlocking the stall door and walking to the nearest sink. She turned on the tap and let the water run over her fingers before putting them to her forehead and cheeks. Pietro looked better than she remembered. He wasn't as pale and his smile seemed genuine. The blonde looked at her reflection and turned off the taps. She needed to get herself together before she embarrassed herself, again, in front of the one person who wouldn't let her ever forget it.

* * *

He hadn't thought that Wanda would want to visit every kosher deli they passed when he suggested that they make supper rather than dine out. But she did and with every deli that they entered, they left with one thing or another. When they reached a rather small but highly rated deli, Pietro couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. _Stared at_. They were always being watched, how could they not be. They were different and the whole of New York knew it. People on the streets wouldn't go out of their way to avoid them, but they made it obvious that they were uncomfortable walking with their children or small dogs near them.

The speedy avenger had to admit that he didn't blame them. What had happened in Sokovia got the general population talking about the rise in enhanced and super individuals and the multitude of rouge and 'evil' organizations at seemed to pop up at the same time. There would always be conversations about these sorts of things, especially now with the influx of Sokovian immigrants across Europe and North America. The looks some people gave them made Pietro want to pull Wanda closer and disappear from the public eye. It was one thing to know about the conversations, but they were living in the conversations, they were the ones being talked about and it was unsettling, to say the least. Where were they to go if America decided that they were no longer welcome? Surely not back to the tattered and impoverished ruins of Sokovia? Where the wealthy Western Europeans and North Americans sent their privileged children to rebuild what was left of his home? The enhanced male snorted at the thought. He would not take handouts from the likes of those who thought they were better, especially when he had fought for the freedom of his people, for his sister.

Pietro's brow furrowed, _Is that not what we are doing now? Taking what Stark has to offer us_ , _like hungry and abandoned dogs?_ It bothered him that they had to play nice with the man who took everything, _everything_ , they had from them. His little picture remained so. Small enough to be hidden but not forgotten. He would pull it out when the time came. He would take it out to remind Wanda of what they truly fought for.

The feeling of being stared at persisted. He couldn't shake it no matter how much he tried to. Finally, the silver-haired male looked over his shoulder scanning the busy street for whoever was clearly infatuated with him. When he saw her, Pietro couldn't help but smile. Across the street in a posh looking cafe sat a particular blonde and she was looking right at him. He hadn't imagined that he would see her on their outing, but he was happy that he had. She looked smaller in casual clothes, almost as if the garish green and black diner uniform allowed her to put on a facade, a mask, of someone tougher. Or perhaps it enhanced those qualities, _forced her to be tough_.

Pietro made to wave at the blonde but hesitated when she turned away suddenly, her face tinted a pleasant shade of pink, and placing a glass onto the table before her. His eyes flickered to the woman sitting across from Blair before following the blonde as she bolted from their table. The silver-haired male frowned, turning back to his face his sister.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asked, looking up at her brother curiously. What had he seen to make him suddenly relax? She looked behind him in an attempt to see what he had, but there wasn't anything familiar to her. The brunette glanced back at her twin, maybe it wouldn't be familiar to her. Maybe it wasn't an 'it', but rather a who. She was interested to know where and when he had met this who. But she wouldn't ask him nor would she go prying, she had promised him that she would never read him without his consent, not after… Wanda would wait for Pietro to tell her about the person who seemed to calm him with a simple glance. He didn't answer his sister, instead, he shrugged and tugged on her hand, leading her into the kosher deli in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hey everyone, sorry for my absence. University has been busy and stressful and my anxiety has been at an all-time high. So please forgive me if this chapter has been a bit angsty and triggers anyone's anxiety. I sort of wrote mine out accidentally and once it happened, I couldn't go back! Again, I am so sorry!_

 _Thanks for being awesome!_

* * *

By the time Blair had emerged from the lavatory, Kate was standing by the door of the restaurant, two take away containers in hand. "Sorry, I figured you were done." The auburn-haired woman lifted the paper boxes up slightly, shrugging.

Nodding, Blair took the container that was held out to her and walked out of the restaurant's door. She couldn't look up, she couldn't risk seeing the speedy avenger and embarrassing herself more than she already had. All she wanted to do was go home, hide under a blanket and cuddle her cat. She wanted to lose herself in thoughtlessness, to somehow ease the rising waters of anxiety that always came with being embarrassed and not having control. But the blonde knew that she couldn't just hide away and pretend that everything was okay. It wasn't, not really. Blair looked up at Kate, who had been talking away and clearly oblivious to her friends spiraling thoughts. "So, I'll see you at the studio later tonight?"

"Yeah…" Kate looked at her friend, brows furrowed. The tingle of butterflies in her gut told the auburn-haired woman that there was something wrong. That she shouldn't leave the blonde alone. When Blair turned to leave, Kate took hold of her arm causing the other woman to look back at her, "All jokes aside, Chickadee, are you sure you don't want to talk? Doesn't have to be about…" She nodded in the general direction across the street, "whatever that was…"

Blair sighed and forced a smile on her lips, "I'm sure. Really, Kate, I'm fine. I'll see you later." The blonde hated that her best friend knew when she was spiraling. It made escaping that much harder. But when the auburn-haired woman nodded and mumbled an 'okay', Blair thanked her lucky stars and parted ways with the other woman. Kate was the closest thing the blonde had to family. She didn't know her mother and her father had been killed in a hit and run when she was a toddler. So when her paternal grandmother passed away, Blair rented out their New Jersey home and moved to New York. Shortly after moving, she had met Kate, or rather, she had run into Kate spilling the auburn-haired woman's venti iced coffee all over her blouse. They had been close ever since then and Blair was thankful for the other woman's nosy nature. She had been in a dark place when she first moved to New York and it was Kate who had helped her out of the hole she was lost in and back into the light.

The blonde smiled at the memories. Girls night at the local club and the long, drunk conversations that would more than likely ensue afterward. Nights laying on her balcony, staring at the stars and spilling their deepest thoughts and fears. So lost in thought, Blair hadn't noticed that she was already back at her apartment building and it was only when she ran into the painted black metal railing did she snap out of her nostalgia. Climbing the few steps that lead to the main door of her building, Blair quickly ran her a hand through her short hair, pushing her bangs out of her face. Though she had been thankful for the invitation to join Kate for a night of yoga the blonde now dreaded it. She did not want to be surrounded by pretentious people who thought they were better than her simply because they spent every waking moment of their lives doing yoga and meditation. She couldn't stand the idea of being surrounded by so many but still secluded with only her thoughts to keep her company. She knew that the idea of meditation through yoga was supposed to purge your mind of useless thoughts and that typically happened for her, on a good day. Blair was afraid that if she was to be left alone with her thoughts as they were now, she would think herself into a stupor, that she would trip and fall into the void of self-deprecation and anxiety.

Sighing, the young woman opened her front door, not realizing that she had walked the four flights of stairs to her floor instead of taking the elevator. As soon as she stepped through the heavy wooden door, a chorus of mewls sounded from her bedroom and a flash of black was circling her legs, tail curving around her calves. Blair bit her lip and closed her front door before sliding down to the ground and leaning against it. Her head fell against the hardwood with a thump and she tried not to sob, closing her eyes. She had gone so long without an incident. She had been so _well_ , so stable, but all it had taken to send her back to the beginning was an instant of embarrassment. At the feeling of heaviness on her chest and the familiar rumble of purring, Blair finally cried out, wrapping her arms around the warm animal, her takeaway container long forgotten on the ground beside her.

* * *

He had looked for the blonde once they had left the deli and was not surprised to find that she had left the café across the street. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a place the young woman frequented. Pietro shifted the heavy tote bag on his shoulder as if it was nothing and turned to look at his sister, "Are we finished shopping or would you like to drag me around some more looking like a pack mule?" The silver-haired male asked jokingly, a slight smirk on his face.

"You know, for being 12 minutes older you sure do complain a lot. I thought that was my job as the younger sibling." Wanda made a face before cracking a small smile. It was nice to see her brother whole again. Or, at least, some semblance of being whole. It felt surreal to have him so close to her, so full of vigor and humor; so full of _life_. The brunette reached out and took hold of his free arm earning a questioning 'hmm' from her brother. She had lost him — her heart — and now she had him back, in more than one way. Lowering her hand, Wanda began to walk back towards the tower, "Let's head back, the Cabbage rolls will take a few hours to cook."

Pietro nodded and looked once more towards the empty table in the café across the street. Maybe he should visit it one day and maybe the blonde would be there with him. Without hesitation, the silver-haired avenger speed through the crowd to catch up with his sister, a small streak of blue and silver trailing after him. At the sound of gasps around them, Pietro rubbed the back of his neck and gave Wanda a sheepish look. " _Извињавам се_ (sorry), I was not paying attention." She shook her head and continued towards the tower.

He was startled at the feeling of his phone vibrating in his back pocket and stopped just shy of the tower's public entrance. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, Pietro stared down at the lit screen of the device, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you coming, _Брате_ (brother), or should I hold the door open all day?" He glanced up at his sister who looked slightly annoyed.

The silver-haired male shook his head, "I'll catch up, you go ahead." He said before looking back down at his phone, sliding his finger across the screen and placing it to his ear. "Hello?" Pietro answered, placing the bags he carried down beside him, leaning against one of the tower's wall. Only hearing silence on the other end of the call, he asked, "Blair, are you there?" Panic started to well up inside of his chest as the woman remained silent. He knew she was there, he could hear her faint, shallow breathing. He was about to speak again when the woman finally spoke.

"Sorry…" Her voice was different than it had been that morning. It was deeper, almost raspy and quiet. "I-I didn't mean to call you. I thought I was dialing someone else...I'm sorry, I have to go..I.." Her voice cracked and he felt his stomach drop. Had she been crying? Had something bad happened to her?

"Wait!" He exclaimed loudly, "What happened? Are you okay?" Again the line was silent. He knew she hadn't hung up; he could still hear her breathing. "Talk to me, Blair. We can talk about anything, just…" He took a deep breath, "talk to me." The quiet and stillness was torture and it made him uncomfortable. If their talk this morning taught him anything about the young woman it was that she was great at helping other but not accepting help from others. Or perhaps it was just him. He was too new in her life that she didn't feel comfortable opening up about her troubles. Pietro didn't care that he hardly knew the blonde, he wanted to. He wanted to help her as she had helped him.

"I can't...I can't. I'm sorry...I…" He could hear the tremble in her voice. _The fear_. She was afraid to talk, to open up. Maybe she didn't need to talk. Maybe she just needed someone to be present and support her silently while whatever happened, well, happened. Before he could voice this conclusion, he heard a sharp inhale, a weak 'sorry', and then a steady beeping. Pietro pulled the phone from his ear and gawked at the screen in disbelief. She had just hung up on him. Though she had apologized, it still stung. Pocketing the device, the speedy avenger bent to pick up the dropped shopping bags and speed through the entrance of the tower, opting to take the stairs to their floor instead of the elevator. The sooner he could take his mind off of the blonde the better. He could feel himself slipping back into the void and he wanted to fight it for as long as he could. He wanted to stay in the light with Wanda. He wanted to believe that he was fine and whole and that he hadn't seen the darkness hidden within the source of his sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

With a disgruntled sigh, Pietro placed the heavy bags down on the kitchen counter earning a look from Wanda. He didn't trust himself to speak, worried that he would say something he would regret. Instead, the Sokovian man quickly put the unneeded groceries away before turning towards the island where his sister was preparing the ingredients needed for cabbage rolls. He stood there watching her hands, not knowing what she wanted him to do, what he should be doing. Pietro felt a lump develop in his throat hindering him from asking. Though he wouldn't admit it, the male wasn't the best cook and he was afraid that if he helped Wanda, he would ruin what she had already made and it would push him back into the void of apathy and regret.

So he stood there, watching and waiting. What he was waiting for, Pietro didn't know. Maybe he was waiting for his sister to tell him what to do or that he should go sit down and wait until dinner was ready. But she never said anything. She just stood by his side and continued to make the rolls only leaving when it was time to place the tray in the oven. They stood in comfortable silence, Wanda staring at her brother and Pietro looking down at the ground. If he looked up, he was sure that she would know what he was thinking. She would know that he was slipping faster than she thought — than he thought. He was so lost in thought that when the enhanced female wrapped her arms around his torso and embraced him tightly, Pietro was shocked and stumbled back into the counter of the island.

"Pietro, _Не могу да те изгубим (I can't lose you)_ , not again…" Wanda whispered, burying her face in his chest. "I want you to talk to me. I want you to let me in..."

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his sister. It pained him to know that Wanda believed that she was losing him again. It pained him to know that she thought that he would leave her again, that he would give up this second chance at life. That he would give her up. And maybe he was leaving her by not confiding in her, by not letting her in on his burdens. But Pietro wanted to protect her from his burdens and if that meant keeping her at arms length while he dwelled in the dark, than so be it. "You will not lose me, _миљеник (darling)_ , I will never leave you again." Running his fingers through her long hair, Pietro comforted his twin, whispering terms of endearment and reassurance. The only thing that he couldn't promise her was that he would fully let her in, that he would talk to her about the darkness that had made its home deep inside of him, spreading its roots until it had all but consumed him.

They remained like that until the oven's timer chimed and the delicious smell of dinner filled the kitchen area of their shared floor. Reluctantly, Wanda pulled away from her twin and walked to the oven and removed the tray of cabbage rolls from within. She placed the container down on top of the stove. Beside her, Pietro placed two plates down on the counter as she began to scoop the rolls out of the tray plopping them down on each of the plates. Without a second thought, the enhanced male picked the plates back up and quickly placed them down on the kitchen table, rushing around to get the rest of the cutlery while his sister poured them glasses of water and made her way to the table. They sat then, eating in relaxed silence. Pietro glanced at Wanda, reaching for her unoccupied hand and taking hold of it. When she looked at him, the silver-haired male smiled slightly.

Though he didn't say it out loud nearly as much as he should, Pietro loved his sister, more than anything, and he would do anything to protect her. Even if that meant protecting her from himself.

* * *

After dinner, he excused himself for the rest of the night. He had told Wanda that he wanted to get a good run in before bed, but he knew that it wasn't the only thing he wanted to do. He wanted to get as far away from the tower as he could. To get away from any and all unsaid words between the two of them. She wanted to hear that he was okay, that he was better than okay. But he couldn't tell her that he was anything but okay, that he was unsure as to when and if he would truly be okay. So he did what he did best and what she knew would help him feel better — be better —, he ran. He wasn't sure where he was running to. All he knew was that it felt good to just forget, to do what he had been essentially made to do. The world felt right when it was in slow motion and he felt right when he was moving.

He stopped suddenly, leaning against a lamp post for support as he caught his breath. Where had he gone? Had he even been in this area of the city before? Pietro looked around, taking in his surroundings. His brow furrowed when he failed to recognize any of the buildings. Which, if he was being honest, was something that happened to the speedster quite often. Most of the buildings in New York looked the same to him. If he had been born in New York he might have been able to tell them apart.

As he was about to stand straight and take off once again, he felt something bump into his back. Stumbling forward a bit, Pietro turned to look over his shoulder, a confused look etched across his features. To his surprise, the something that had bumped into him turned into a someone and he failed to stop the grin that spread to his lips. Standing behind him was a certain blonde, clearly shocked. He turned to face the young woman, casually leaning against the lamp post once again. "Well," Pietro started, "what a pleasant surprise."

* * *

Blair wiped at the fogged up mirror in front of her, staring at her still puffy eyes and shower flushed skin. She had hoped that the tangle of anxiety lodged in her chest would unknot after a shower, but it had not. In fact, it had wound itself tighter around her heart. Tugging a towel about her body, the blonde ran shaky hands through her short hair, exhaling a deep breath. The more she thought about attending a yoga class, the more her stomach clenched in dread. Blair knew that she _should_ go and that it would be good for her, but she didn't _want_ to. She didn't want to leave her house.

The vibrating of her phone on the bathroom counter reminded the young woman that she didn't have a choice. If she canceled on Kate than that would mean that her best friend would find a way to invite herself over and that was not something Blair wanted. She picked up the device and read the text message before shooting off a quick reply.

 **Hey, running a bit late. I'll see you there.**

Again the blonde sighed, looking at her reflection one last time before exiting the bathroom to change into her workout gear. Packing a change of clothes and her mat, Blair slung the bag over her shoulder and left her apartment, making her way across town to the studio. When she got there, however, she noticed the auburn-haired woman standing outside of the small building, her arms folded across her chest. "Isn't there a class you should be in?" Blair asked, coming to stop beside the other woman, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Well, I should be, but since you were taking so long I thought I better check to see if you got lost." Dropping her arms, Kate reached for the door of the yoga studio, pausing to look at the blonde beside her, "I didn't think you'd make it and I'm glad that you did." Together, the women walked into the building only stopping to drop off Blair's bag and shoes before quickly making their way into the main room where all of the classes took place. Setting out her mat beside her best friends turquoise one, Blair apologized for being late and began to quickly stretch out before the instructor called the class to attention.

* * *

It was safe to say that she was not only mentally exhausted but physically. Though the class had been advertised as a 'regular' class, the instructor had decided that she wanted to try something new and a few new, harder positions and breathing techniques. During the class, Blair felt as though she was the only one struggling to keep up. That the new positions were a bit beyond her capabilities and she wasn't really sure if that was the case or if it was the lingering tendrils of self-doubt and anxiety that was causing her to think so.

She had to admit, however, that she was beginning to feel better; she was beginning to feel much more like herself. As she pulled her t-shirt over her head, Blair couldn't help but think about what she had done that afternoon. She had called the one person she shouldn't have when she was in a bad place. She had meant to call her therapist, but somehow she had pressed Pietro's name instead of Marcus's. _A simple mistake…_ she told herself as she slipped into a pair of dark wash jeans. _Their names are close in my contact list…_

Heaving a sigh, Blair tossed her workout gear into her bad and walked out of the changing room to roll her mat up after spraying it with cleaner. Slipping the rolled up mat into its case and attaching it to her bag, the blonde waited for Kate to finish changing, strolling out of the building and standing outside, away from the door.

"I'm really glad that you came, Chickadee." The auburn-haired woman said, giving her friends arm a tender squeeze, a smile on her lips.

But the blonde knew what she really meant. She was glad that Blair had fought a battle against her illness and won. And it did not matter how small the victory was. All that mattered was that she had vanquished the void once again. She shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, shuffling her feet, "Yeah, me too. Thanks for inviting me out." The young woman gave Kate a small smile, "Tell Jeannie that it was a shit class so she doesn't feel so bad about missing it."

The other woman laughed before nodding. "It really was a shit class, huh? Remind me never to take one of Lucy's classes again!" Kate released her friend before turning away from the blonde and waving. "Call or text me when you get home."

Blair nodded, "You too." Once her best friend was facing away from her, the smile that had made its way to her lips fell. She turned and began walking in the opposite direction as Kate. Blair wandered for a bit in the dying sun, avoiding every subway station she came across. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to take the subway — it would have gotten her home much faster than aimlessly trudging around the city. But she did. There was something about the way the night sky devoured the light of the sun that made her feel calm; relaxed.

Before she realized it, the blonde had run into the back of someone. Blair gasped slightly before staggering backward. She was about to breathe out an apology when the man in front of her turned around, his electric blue eyes flickering from confusion to excitement. Staring up at the avenger in complete and utter shock, Blair nearly dropped her bag, catching it at the last moment and shifting it back up her shoulder.

"Y-yeah…" She stammered, looking down at her feet. She tried to quiet the roaring of her pulse in her ears but couldn't. Nothing could have prepared her for this. "What a surprise." She peered at the male when he gave a soft chortle.

"You know, I did not expect to see you once today let alone twice." The grin never left his face, "Nor did I expect to get a distressed call either. I thought that was my thing."

She knew he was joking, but to her, it didn't feel like a joke. It felt as if he were trying to understand why she had called him and left without an explanation. To her, it felt like he was hurt. Again Blair adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry about that. I thought I had called...someone else. My finger must have slipped." If Pietro knew she was lying about the last part, he didn't let her know.

His grin dissolved into a small smile as he pushed off of the lamp post. "It is alright. No harm was done." He wanted to know who she had meant to call. Was it the woman he had seen her with that afternoon? Or was it someone else? Her partner maybe? A ball of anger began to form in the pit of his stomach at the thought of someone else holding the small blonde. Especially when she allowed herself to be so vulnerable — especially when she had sounded as broken as she had when she called him. Pietro pushed those thoughts away. He had no right to think them. It would be stupid of him to think that this woman was remotely interested in him like he was her. _Am I interested in someone I barely know?_ He couldn't be, not really. He was just infatuated with the knowledge that she too knew how he felt. The mistake phone call had confirmed what he had already suspected.

She shuffled a bit, clearly uncomfortable. She couldn't show that being near him set her blood racing. Or that the wrinkle that formed between his brows when he was deep in thought gave her butterflies. Blair licked her lips before reaching a trembling hand out to lightly touch his arm, "Well, I should be going. It was nice to see you, Pietro." She pulled away from him quickly, not wanting to prolong their awkward encounter.

Before she could walk away on unsteady legs, the silver-haired male shot his hand out and grabbed her bag, the entire movement a blur before her eyes. "What kind of man would I be if I let you walk home alone." The place on his arm that she had touched was significantly warmer than the rest of his body, which was something he couldn't ignore. He typically ran hot but this was a different type of hot. Pietro smirked down at the blonde, watching her bite her bottom lip in thought. When she finally nodded, the speedy avenger hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and placed his hand gently on the middle of her back. "Lead the way." He motioned ahead of them, encouraging the young woman to walk. Feeling Blair shiver at his touch, Pietro nearly chuckled. Maybe she was interested in him. And if the slight increase in his heartbeat indicated anything, it was that he might be interested in her too.


	7. Chapter 7

She wasn't sure how long they had walked in silence. Or when Pietro had dropped his hand from its place on her back; her skin was still warm from the gentle touch. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, to say the least, but it wasn't unnoticeable. Blair shot a quick glance at the male walking beside her, studying his features. He seemed much more relaxed than he had the week before. Though the red that circled around his eyes was still visible, there was a bright spark in the blue of his eyes. Like something had clicked and he was finally starting to find himself again. She couldn't help but sigh. Even from the side, he was handsome. The strong slope of his nose and the sharp line of his jaw made it all the more obvious that he was not from New York; that he was Eastern European.

Before Blair could finish tracing the shape of his lips with her eyes, the piercing ring of her cell phone sounded around them. She quickly looked away from the avenger and pulled the device from the back pocket of her jeans. She frowned at the screen and slid her finger across it, placing the cell phone to her ear. "You made it home?" She asked looking at the ground before staring straight ahead.

"I sent you a text message… Blair, are you okay? Did something happen? I know it does not take 45 god damn minutes for you to get home." The panic and worry in Kate's voice were evident and Blair felt guilty for not texting the woman sooner.

"Ah, shit. I'm so sorry Kate. I-I thought that I would walk home. I should have let you know…" Face scrunched up, the blonde placed a hand on her hip.

"You're damn right you should have! I've been so worried, Blair. You should have called me while you walked. I'd know that you were safe that way."

Blair laughed then and shook her head, "You do know that I am capable of walking home on my own right? You were the one who forced me to take that self-defence class last year." She bit her bottom lip as an exaggerated sigh sounded from the other side of the call. She had forgotten that she was not alone and when a sudden movement caught her eye, she turned her head towards Pietro, his brow arched in question. Her fell and Blair licked her lips, "Listen, I have to go. I'm not far from home, maybe 4 blocks...Yup, I'll call you when I actually get in." She rolled her eyes at the woman on the other end, "Love you too Kate…I'm hanging up now...bye."

The words hung heavy between them though they shouldn't. They were meant for whoever the blonde had been talking too but the way they fell from her lips made Pietro wish that they were for him. He became angry at this thought. Angry at himself for thinking such a thing. His nostrils flared and he looked away from the woman beside him. He didn't want her to think that he was angry at her when in fact he wasn't.

"Ah, sorry about that." Blair sighed and smiled slightly, shoving the device back into her jeans pocket. "That was -"

He didn't let her finish before blurting out, "Your partner." Pietro cursed himself mentally. He hadn't meant to say it, let alone practically shout it. He ran a hand through his silver hair before glancing at the young woman. When he realized that she had stopped walking, he also stopped, turning back towards her.

She was dumbfounded and she knew that he could see the emotion clearly on her face. "W-what? You think that…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a small grin gracing her lips. "My best friend. That was my best friend." She couldn't contain the laugh that erupted from her mouth. Her body shook with the aftermath and Blair opened her eyes again. Pietro's mouth was agape and his face had gone pale. He blinked a few times before the colour returned to his cheeks and tinted the tips of his ear pink. The blonde cocked her head slightly and walked to catch up with the speedy avenger, "You weren't jealous, were you?" Again, she struggled to repress the chuckle that rumbled through her chest.

"A-ah no. Why would I be? I barely know you. There is no way that I would be...jealous." Pietro made a face, trying and failing to hide his relief. The speedster smiled and looked down at his hands before shoving them in the pockets of his hoodie and peeking at the blonde. There was something about her laugh that sent chills of contentment down his spine. Pietro could listen to the sound all day and never tire of it.

"If you say so." Blair shook her head and marched past him, still grinning.

Pietro readjusted her bag on his shoulder and followed after the young woman, "What, you do not believe me? I am a very honest man." They looked towards each other as they walked, their smiles matching. The speedy avenger liked this version of himself much better than the one who sulked in his room. He liked how easy it was to be around her.

"Something new that I learned about you — a sense of humour." Who would have known that the man who inadvertently caused her bout of anxiety would also be one of the sources of relief. When it was just them, laughing as they were now, Blair felt much more at ease and like herself. When they had met in the diner, she had been wearing her customer mask. She knew how to act because there was only one way to act in a work setting and that was professional. Earlier that day, as she sat eating brunch with her best friend, Blair had been caught off guard and wasn't sure how Kate would have reacted to finding out about the silver-haired male. Giving her number out to random people was not something she did and as much as she loved Kate, she knew that the auburn-haired woman wouldn't really understand why she had done it.

But now it was just the two of them, all masks and pretenses dropped. They were able to be themselves. She was able to be herself and she hoped that he was also able to be himself. The blonde pulled her eyes away from his and frowned. They had arrived at her building and Blair didn't want their time together to end. Sighing, the young woman came to a stop.

"You might come to find that I am quite funny." Pietro shrugged smugly, "Or at least I find myself very funny." He came to a stop beside her and looked up at the older brick building. "Is this you?" He asked reaching for her bag still slung on his shoulder. When the blonde nodded, he pulled her bag from his shoulder and handed it to her.

"Thank you for walking with me and sorry for running into you." Blair adjusted the bag on her shoulder before starting up the steps. When a hand gently took hold of her arm, she looked over her shoulder.

"It is no problem, really." Releasing her, Pietro licked his lips, "I was wondering if I could see you again, tomorrow?" Taking a deep breath, the silver-haired male willed his heart to slow down. He had asked many women out in his life, but none of them had had this effect on him.

Turning around completely, Blair smiled slightly. "I'd like that…" He began to smile. "But I can't." His smile was replaced with a frown. "I work a double tomorrow." The blonde rushed to say before Pietro managed to open his mouth. He nodded and she turned back around, walking up a few more steps. "Hey, Pietro?" She turned slightly, making sure he was still there. "Maybe you could stop by the diner at some point tomorrow. Sunday nights are pretty slow…"

The speedy avenger grinned, "Maybe I will."


End file.
